From Polish patent description No. PL 202527 known is a method of and a set of devices for renovation of pipelines, where the renovation method according to that invention is characterised in that a liming is placed inside the pipeline and then pressed against the inner surface of the pipeline by means of rings, while ends of the lining are sealed with the use of any known methods by means of cuffs. The lining is introduced in parts which are then joined with the use of any known method by welding or gluing.
The lining in the form of a plastic sleeve is joined by means of double-run thermal welding, whereas the welds are being made at definite distances from each other. Pressing of the lining against inner surface of the pipeline with the use of rings is achieved by expanding the rings which are expanded with the use of a cylinder, and when the rings are expanded, their position is fixed and they are joined permanently with the lining.
Further, the set for renovation of pipelines by means of from-inside method according to the above-quoted invention is characterised in that the set comprises a lining and a set of expandable rings distributed axially along the pipe axis and permanently joined with the lining which has the form of plastic film or the form of plates joined by means of any of known methods, whereas the ring comprises an expanding element.
Pipeline renovation technologies based on lining the pipes with a resin-impregnated tube are described in numerous patents and patent applications, with the so-called inversion technique being described in some of them. Other patent descriptions, e.g. WO2004/104469, reveal a method consisting in dragging a resin lining into pipeline, whereas hardening or curing of the resin, especially thermosetting one, consists mainly in the use of hot water or hot steam.
Further, patent description WO93/15131 reveals a pipeline renovation method in which ultrasonic radiation is used to cure resin lining. To this end, a movable device is used equipped with ultrasonic transducers, introduced into and translated along the pipeline as well as the catalytic component of the resin contained in micro-capsules which are torn apart by energy of the ultrasonic field. The resin tube constituting the lining is placed in pipeline and then cured by means of ultrasonic energy in order to release the curing catalyst.
A newer method of curing tubular resin lining on inner surface of pipeline consists in the lining being irradiated with UV waves, with an vacuum electron lamp being used for this purpose as a source of radiation introduced into the pipeline and said radiation resulting in the resin lining being cured by means of the device emitting such ultraviolet radiation.
However, it turned out that despite a number of good points characterising this method of curing resin pipeline linings, including minimisation of energy consumption compared with conventional method of curing resin linings by means of hot water of steam, the device has a serious flaw consisting in that UV radiation emitted from the device is very harmful to health and threatens lives of workers operating the devices.
From patent description WO2005/103121 known is a photosetting composition of resins which is cured by means of irradiation with visible light, especially light with wavelength of about 450 nm, i.e. blue light, whereas the relevant patent application refers to different techniques encompassing the prior art available at that time, describing also the favourable features of photosetting.
Further, from patent description of European patent No. EP 2129956 B1 known are two design versions of the device for curing pipeline inner linings based on the use of light emitting diodes (LEDs) which, contrary to UV-radiation emitting devices based on application of vacuum tubes, are characterised with high stability and substantially constant efficiency of energy or power emission level throughout the LED service life, whereas to increase effectiveness of these devices, they are equipped with an integrated fluid-based cooling systems. The device according to the first version of embodiment of this invention has a central eight-section (octahedral) segment of the device's housing provided on both ends with annular spacers, attached by means of fasteners, whereas the spacers with outer diameter adjusted to the inner diameter of pipeline lining have flange-shaped protrusions offset outside with holes for said fasteners, and within the vicinity of at least one of the spacers mounted is a fan forcing the flow of compressed air via inner axial hole in said segment of the device's housing.
The fan cools LEDs contributing to dissipation of heat onto inner finned radiators situated opposite the LEDs. Further, the rear sleeve-shaped spacer situated on the fan side is equipped with a Cardan joint allowing to couple the above-described single devices with a second analogous device. Moreover, each of the eight sections of the housing segment is equipped with a printed circuit board PCB with twelve diodes mounted on it, so that the housing segment has a total of 96 diodes, of which 95 are light-emitting diodes (LEDs) and the one is a temperature or infrared detecting diode used to monitor temperature of inner surface of the cured pipeline lining, and further, PCB holds a temperature sensor to prevent increase of LED temperature above an admissible maximum level, said sensor being connected in series with light-emitting diodes and used to deactivate them in case of detecting temperature values exceeding those pre-assumed to be the maximum admissible ones. Furthermore, the front portion of each profiled section of the device's housing segment has a cavity in which a transparent shield is placed to provide mechanical protection for LEDs placed under the cover, whereas opposite this protective shield, the above-mentioned printed circuit board PCB is placed with its front face oriented opposite the LEDs, coupled by means of the thermal conductivity with finned metallic element (radiator) radiating the heat out and channelling the heat generated by the light emitting inside the housing segment provided with a straight-through duct in which compressed air is supplied under pressure through said housing segment to cool the finned metallic elements and thus cooling LEDs emitting electromagnetic radiation. Each of the eight profiled sections of the device's housing segment is positioned in a way allowing to connect it to the neighbouring analogous profiled housing section and thus obtain the octahedral segment of the housing, whereas side surfaces of each section, which are to be connected to side surfaces of neighbouring sections of the housing, are provided with semicircular hollows, allowing to interconnect the eight profiled sections of the housing with each other by means of straight-through pins inserted in them.
In another version of embodiment of the device according to the above-quoted invention, the device comprises two housing segments, both having the shape of a circular cylinder, each of the segments of the housing being assembled out of six arched sections and equipped with twelve LEDs and six front elements with the profile of a ring segment, and the segments being connected with each other by means of spacers and securing pins so that the two housing segments connected with each other have a total of twelve sections containing a total one hundred and forty four LEDs.